Bobby's Obsession
by blackrose612
Summary: Bobby goes to the bookstore one day and discovers a manga series called Naruto. He becomes obsessed and drives Hank crazy!I haven't written a Fanfic in a while, so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon. Bobby, Connie, and Joseph were in the alley with their bikes

trying to decide where to go.

"Can we go to the bookstore?" asked Connie. "There's a new SAT practice book I want to get."

"No way!" replied Joseph. "Can't you get it someother time when we're not with you?"

"The SAT's aren't going to wait 'some other time'!" retorted Connie. "I need it now!"

"Guys, guys, you don't kneed to fight over me." said Bobby. "How about we go to the bookstore

long enough so Connie can get her book, and then we can do something else."

"Fine!" replied Connie and Joseph.

Bobby, Connie, and Joseph rode their bikes to the bookstore. They walked inside and were

disappointed to see that there weren't any other kids inside.

"I'm going to go get my book, I'll be right back." said Connie as she rushed to the back of the

store.

Bobby and Joseph stayed at the front of the store and looked out the window.

"Hey, there's Dulie!" cried Joseph. "I'm tired of waiting, let's go hang out with him."

"I can't." replied Bobby. "He saw me smelling the dumpster at the back of the school and said he

was gonna give me a wedgie."

"Whatever." said Joseph. He walked out of the store, got on his bike, and rode off with Dulie.

Bobby sighed and started looking around the store. A sign that said 'Manga' caught his eye, and

he went off to look.

"Whoa! these have pictures!" shouted Bobby. He spotted a series called Naruto, and started

reading volume 1. A few minutes later, Connie walked over to him.

"Sorry that took so long, but I have my book!" she said. "Um where's Joseph?"

"With Dulie." replied Bobby.

"Oh." said Connie as she glanced at what he was reading. "Why are you reading Manga? It's so

boring and predictable!"

"This series called Naruto is pretty exiting." said Bobby. "I'm gonna stay here, you can go if you

want."

"Ok." said Connie. She payed for her book and walked out of the store. Bobby stayed where he

was and kept reading Naruto.

**A/N**: I know Chapter one is kind of boring, but the next chapters will be better so don't worry!


	2. Chapter 2: You are not a ninja!

Hank Hill returned home from Strickland Propane in a good mood.

"I'm home!" he called out.

"Hi Hank! How was work?" asked Peggy.

"Great!" replied Hank. "Where's Bobby?"

"In his room reading." answered Peggy.

Hank sighed and headed to Bobby's room. "It better not be elves again." he muttered. He opened the door and saw Bobby laying on his bed reading.

"Whatcha reading there son?" asked Hank.

"It's this really cool action series." said Bobby.

"Is there fighting?" asked Hank.

"Lot's of it!" answered Bobby

"Is the main character a boy?" asked Hank.

"Yeah." replied Bobby.

"Keep up the good work son!" said Hank, and left Bobby's room.

**However a few weeks later, Bobby's Naruto obsession had grown. He came home from the mall one day wearing an interesting costume...**

Hank, Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer were in the alley drinking beer when Bobby came riding down on his bike. When he got to the fence where the four men usually stand, they saw he was wearing a hidden tree leaf headband and an orange jacket with matching sweatpants.

"Like my new costume dad?" asked Bobby.

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Hank.

"I'm Naruto! The guy from my book!" replied Bobby.

"Well what is he?" asked Hank.

"A ninja." replied Bobby.

"You are not a ninja!" said Hank exasperatedly.

"I know, but it's fun to dress up like one. I was thinking that maybe tomorrow I could dress up as Gaara!" said Bobby.

"Get in the house now and change!" ordered Hank.

As Bobby went inside, Hank sighed and muttered "That boy aint right."

"What ever happened to the dang ol oldtimes man when ninjas dressed in dang ol black man and went Chop! Chop! Chop!?" asked Boomhauer.

"It won't be long before the government starts brainwashing children into thinking they're ninjas and then having them destroy all of the propane." rambled Dale.

"Dammit Dale! If you don't shut up, I'm gonna kick your ass!" shouted Hank.

"Fine! Now that Bobby's a ninja, I'll just have him protect me." replied Dale.

"For the last time, the boy is not a ninja!" yelled Hank. He stormed out of the alley and walked into his house and into Bobby's room.

"Now son, I'm glad you're reading but-" began Hank as he opened the door, but stopped when he saw that Bobby was making weird hand gestures.

"What are you doing?" asked Hank.

"Practicing Ninjutsu," replied Bobby. "I'm trying to create a doppelganger."

"Bwhaaaaa!" cried Hank. He shut the door and then saw Peggy sitting in a chair reading. Hank went over and sat down.

"What's the matter Hank?" asked Peggy.

"Bobby's in his room practicing witchcraft and whatnot!" replied Hank.

"It's not witchcraft!" said Peggy laughing. "He's just playing ninja!"

"I don't think we should let him read that stuff." said Hank.

"It will be fine. We should just be glad that he's reading and not smelling garbage. Now stop worrying." said Peggy as she went back to her book. Hank tried to relax, but he couldn't. Unfortunately for him, things were going to get worse before they got better.


	3. Chapter 3: Bobby the Sand Master

**Chapter 3: Bobby the Sand Master**

The next morning, Bobby Hill walked into Tom Landry Middle School in a good mood. As he walked down the hallway, the other students stared at him bewildered. Some even laughed, but Bobby didn't care. When he finally got to his locker, he saw that Joseph was waiting there.

"Hey Joseph." said Bobby as he spun the combination lock on his locker.

"Hey dude." said Joseph sleepily, not looking at Bobby. When he finally did look at Bobby, he jumped.

"Dude!" shouted Joseph. "What happened to you? Did you get beat up?"

"Oh, this?" asked Bobby pointing at his now black eyes. "It's just makeup."

Joseph stared at the rest of Bobby's costume.

"What are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"Duh! I'm Gaara." replied Bobby. "You know, the ninja from the sand village."

"Okay, whatever, let's just get to class." said Joseph who was a little creeped out.

The two of them headed to their Math class and sat in their seats.

"Good Morning class." said the Math teacher. "We're going to have a pop quiz today."

"Aww man!" groaned the class.

As the Math teacher passed out the quizzes, Bobby started freaking out.

"_Oh no! I haven't been studying!_" thought Bobby. "_Wait think back, how did Gaara cheat in Naruto Volume 5?_"

Bobby sighed in relief. He knew what to do now. He took some sand from his pocket. He still wasn't sure how to do the 'Third eye', but he would have to hope it worked. Bobby threw the sand at Connie.

"What the-Bobby?" cried Connie in disgust.

"What is going on?" asked the teacher.

"Bobby threw sand at me!" shouted Connie.

"Bobby Hill, go to the principal's office!" yelled the teacher.

Bobby sighed and walked down to Carl Moss's office. Principal Moss then called Hank who stormed up there angrily.

"What is going on?" asked Hank.

"Bobby cheated off a classmate." said Moss.

"Explain yourself!" demanded Hank angrily.

"I thought cheating was part of the test." answered Bobby.

"Now tell him how you cheated." said Moss.

"I...used my third eye on Connie." mumbled Bobby.

"Tell him what you really did." said a now agitated Moss.

"I...threw sand at her." mumbled Bobby.

"You what?!" cried Hank. "I don't know which is worse. You thinking it's ok to cheat or acting like Dale and throwing sand at people."

"Well the questions were really hard." said Bobby trying to defend himself. "And the teacher was watching us. I figured that we were supposed to use our information gathering skills to get the answer."

Hank sighed and sat down. He finally saw what Bobby was wearing and stood back up.

"Bwhaaaaaa! What are you wearing?" asked Hank.

"That's another thing," said Moss. "Hank, I can't let Bobby start coming to school dressed as some fantasy creature. You're gonna have to take him home and make him change. And he can't come back to school until he's dressed like a normal kid."

Hank grabbed Bobby and dragged him out to the car. When they began driving, Hank started his lecture.

"Those books you're reading are giving you crazy ideas. You are now forbidden to read them."

"But-" began Bobby.

"No buts," began Hank. "I'm getting rid of those clothes too. And take that stuff off your eyes! You look like you're in some kind of panda cult!"

When they got to the house, Hank made Bobby go inside while he waited by the truck. A few minutes later, Bobby came out of the house in his usual shirt and short pants. Hank then took Bobby back to school.

That evening at the alley, Hank, Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer were drinking beer.

"I don't know what's wrong with the boy," began Hank. "First it was babies dressed as strawberries and Trolls, then capes, and now...Ninjas." He shuddered when he said that last word.

"Tell you what Hank, this is a dang 'ol fad and dang 'ol fads don't last man and pretty soon he'll move on to the dang 'ol next thing." said Boomhauer.

"I hope you're right Boomhauer." replied Hank.

Suddenly, Kahn rushed over to the alley furiously.

"Hank Hill!" he yelled. "My daughter says your hillbilly son throw sand at her!"

"Well he won't be throwing things anymore I tell you what." replied Hank.

Kahn then cracked one of his many redneck jokes.

"Who has red neck and black eyes? Bobby Hill!"

Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer laughed.

Hank however, stormed out of the alley angrily.


End file.
